FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 1
Text Dally was riding the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts with her best friend Edwart Cullen. She had just found out she was a witch and a vampire with Edward and now they were going to school to train to be better. “Edward do you miss Bella?” I asked “Grr I don’t want to talk about Bella” Edward said “Oh are you guys fighting?” I asked. “She is just being a cunt!!” he yelled “She thinks I like you… um I mean…” “Why would she say that?” Dally asked. “Um well uh” KNOCK KNOCK!!! Suddenly there was a sound at the door of the trolly “I am going around with candy would you like to buy someone?” came the voice from the door. “YES COME IN” yelled Edward, he wanted a distraction. The door slid open and in came a boy with big spiky black hair and black clothes and he had his arm wrapped up. “My name is Hiei” he said, “I am selling these candies to pay for my trip to Hogwarts…” he showed them the tray and there were Burties Botts and Candy Frogs with cards on them. Edward noticed that Dally was staring at Hiei and growled “We aren’t interested go away.” “Oh okay” Hiei said “WAIT” “I am would like to buy some Buties Botts!” said Dally enthusiastically and smiling. She reached for some and touched hands with Hiei… Edwad grred. “Oh um well… that will be… okay well it is free for you!” Hiei said he was flustered because he touched hands with Dally. He thought she was very cute. “THANK YOU!” said Dally. Hiei left and Dally began to ate the beans. “So do you like that guy?” Edward asked. “Of course, he gave me free food! He is very nice” Dally said happy. Suddenly they arrived at Hogwarts and uncame from the train. They were greeted by a big wizard with a long white bear and a pointy hat and he said, “Come students, follow me to the great hall and we will eat and get you sorted!” Dally and Edward got into a boat and went into the Great Hall with Dumbeldore. They sat down at a table coincidentally right next to there friend from the ship Hiei! Dally was also sitting next to a black and red hedgehog. “My name is Shadow” said the hedgehog. Edward began to grr again. “Why are you all talking to Dally he said? “Calm down…” said Dally “He is my best friend, he gets a little territorial sometimes.” “Oh okay” said Shadow. “Aight!” said Dumbledore “I will now sort you into the hat” One by on each of the students (and hedgemice because there are some sonic characters) came up to the sorting hat. It told poems for the houses: there is Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. “Edward Cullen…..” said the hat, “SLYTHERING!” Edward put on a silver and green scarf and sat down a table at the end. He winked at Delly as if to say “Come to my house” “Shadow…. SLYTHERIN!” Shadow put on a silver and green scarf and sat down next to Edward. “Gee I hope she gets Slytherin” thought Shadow. “Hiei….. SLYTHERIN!” Hiei put on a silver and green scarf and sat down next to Shadow and Edward. He could not stop grazing at Dally… Now it was Dally’s turn. “DALLY” called the hat. She was beckoned and so went up. The boys did a drumroll with their feet. “RAVENCLAW!” Dally’s face fell off.. she could not believe it! The boys looked so disappointed. She sadly put on he black and blue scarf and sat at a table with a group of strangers… Lucky she found her friends Charla, Annie and Meagan at her table! “Hey guys I didn’t know you were witches!” “Yes we are we just found out this summer” said Meagan. “I cant believe we are in the same house!” So there was good news after all. They began to head back to there home rooms when Hiei stopped Dally in the hall. “Listen Dally I want to tell you something” said Hiei “I like you.” “I like you too Hieie” she said softly. Then he kissed her and their lips met, like fire. “Ok ok that’s enough” said a voice. It was Proffessor Umbrudge the defense against dark arts teacher, “Go to your rooms” “I’ll see you tomorrow” said Hiei and kissed her again “I SAID ENOUGH GOD DAMMIT” shouted the Proffessor “Bye!” said Dally They left and from the darkness two eyes watched. IT was Edward he was mad… Characters Notes Chapter 1